Mi historia en el Santuario
by Liluz de Geminis
Summary: Una detective italiana llega al Santuario de Atena buscando a una persona, sin embargo, encuentra otra cosa.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! esta es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado. Si es así haganmelo saber con un review, créanme se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no pertenecen a mi, sino a Masami Kurumada. Solamente Ailin Caligieri es de mi propiedad.**

-Caligieri, a la oficina del jefe- Con esta frase inicia mi aventura.

Una aventura que yo ni me imaginaba que podría ser posible…

Mi nombre es Ailin Caligieri, tengo 22 años y esta es mi historia…

Esa tarde estaba tranquilamente sentada en mi cubículo, jugando al solitario en mi computadora, cuando la asistente del jefe asomo la nariz para decirme esa frase. ¿Mi reacción? Puse una cara de pánico total y pensé "¡ya valí!", pues ¿Qué más pude pensar de esa llamada mientras yo jugaba en las horas de trabajo? Finalmente, solté un suspiro mientras cerraba la ventana de mi inconcluso juego, y me puse de pie imaginándome lo peor. Salí del cubículo con los pensamientos más pesimistas, y me encamine al despacho principal. Soy bastante alta, 1.78, así que mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, podía ver las caras de sorpresa de mis compañeros por encima de las paredes de sus cubículos, que no median mas de 1.60; pude ver que me veían dándome el pésame, ya que solo habían dos motivos por los cuales podían llamarnos a la oficina principal: asignarnos un trabajo importante, uno de esos que yo nunca había tenido y dudaba obtener; o que el jefe nos llamara para agradecernos el tiempo que hubiéramos durado trabajando para él, y después amablemente despedirnos.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, llegue a la puerta, me encomendé a todos los santos existentes y toque pidiendo permiso para entrar. Después de un "adelante", entre a la oficina de mi jefe, el honorable Piero Orsini, dueño de una prestigiosa agencia de detectives privada en Florencia, Italia.

En cuanto entré, la poca confianza que tenia, desapareció por completo al ver al jefe sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio de roble. Estaba leyendo unos papeles, que yo di por sentado que era mi historial, que francamente no era muy amplio, ya que solo llevaba trabajando ahí un par de años, y solo llevaba unas cuantas investigaciones: unas cuantas mujeres celosas que sospechaban que sus esposos les eran infieles, una de ellas confirmo sus sospechas, otra descubrió una sorpresa que sus esposo le estaba preparando desde hacia meses para su próximo aniversario; y la otra descubrió que su suegra, a la que creía muerta, estaba internada en una clínica para enfermos mentales. Estaba yo pensando en eso cuando el jefe me llamo:

-Caligieri, tome asiento por favor

-Si, señor- dije con la mayor calma posible

-Bien, el mo….

-¡Por favor no me despida! ¡Eh hecho lo mejor que eh podido! ¡Realmente necesito el trabajo! ¡Tenga piedad!

-¡Silencio Caligieri!- me interrumpió abruptamente, y cuando levante la vista para mirarlo, vi que una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en su frente.

-Lo siento- dije en un susurro

-Espero que no vuelva a interrumpirme- como respuesta negué vigorosamente con la cabeza- bien, el motivo de que este usted aquí, es por que quiero asignarle un trabajo- Yo me quede sin habla, ya que había mal entendido todo, el jefe tomo mi sorpresa como una respuesta positiva, así que prosiguió- como seguro se dio cuenta, esta mañana llego una persona a mi despacho- efectivamente, yo había visto llegar a una mujer vestida muy elegantemente, y con dos guardaespaldas enormes, Renata, mi compañera de a lado, y yo comentamos que seguramente era alguien importante para traer semejantes "gorilas"- pues esta persona, era Florencia Fiorello- me quede estupefacta, ya que había rumores de que esta mujer era esposa de un tipo vinculado con la mafia de la ciudad- ella vino a nosotros, ya que es conocida nuestra discreción en esta clase de asuntos. Se lo diré claro: quiere que encontremos a su hijo que dejó en un orfanato hace más de 20 años- yo abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no me dejo- no me interrumpa Caligieri, si la mande llamar para este asunto, es por que quiero darle otra oportunidad. Si logra encontrar a este joven, podrá seguir trabajando para mí. Ahora ¿Quiere intentarlo?

-Si señor- yo acepte inmediatamente, sin siquiera imaginarme lo que iba a pasar para poder encontrar al angelito perdido de la esposa de un mafioso.

Inmediatamente el señor Orsini me dio un folder con los papeles que estaba examinando cuando entre y me dijo:

-La señora Fiorello no quiere que la vayan a interrogar, así que dejó toda la información que pudo en estos papeles que le entrego, ahora retírese a su área de trabajo.

-Si señor, y…- titubee un poco- gracias por la nueva oportunidad- el solo sonrió e hizo una seña indicando que saliera.

Al llegar a mi cubículo, Renata se asomó por arriba de la pared que nos separaba

-¿Qué pasó Lin? ¿Te unes al grupo de los desempleados?

-No lo digas ni de broma, que me salve por un pelo de rana calva. Me dio otra oportunidad- le dije enseñándole el folder del que se cayó algo.

Cuando me agache a recoger lo que se había caído, me encontré con una foto que mostraba a una pareja de ancianos cargando a un bebe muy mono, vestido con un trajecito de marinero azul, que combinaba con sus ojos y sus cabellos cortos y despeinados.

-Dudo que siga igual- dije pensando en voz alta

-¿De que hablas?- Renata hacia un esfuerzo enorme para ver sobre mi hombro.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, me gire para verla y le expliqué a grandes rasgos y sin mencionar a la señora Fiorello, en lo que consistía mi trabajo.

-¡Vaya! Pues si tienes bastante por hacer- la perdí de vista un momento, para verla después poniéndose su abrigo- pues te dejo, tengo que ir a ver lo que hacen ahora mi investigado y su presunta amante.

Cuando se hubo ido, yo me senté y empecé a leer los papeles que me dio el jefe. Había una partida de nacimiento, un certificado de la recepción de un niño en un orfanato llamado San Rafael y otras hojas en las que mi jefe había anotado lo que la señora Fiorello le había dicho.

No voy a decir más que lo esencial:

Florencia Domenica Di Santi se embarazo cuando tenía 16, nunca supo de quien, pues estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga. Sus padres, bastante religiosos, no la dejaron abortar, así que al cabo de nueve meses nació un niño al que llamaron como el abuelo: Miguel Angello Di Santi. Florencia no quería "arruinar" más su juventud, así que un día salio a "pasear" con el niño en brazos, pero en realidad lo había ido a dejar a un orfanato. El pobre _bambino_ tenía un año de edad.

Yo estaba indignadísima al terminar de leer eso, ahora resultaba que después de no se cuantos años quería recuperarlo, para seguramente volverlo un sicario bajo el mando de su corrupto marido, pero en fin quien soy yo para juzgar a las personas.

Después de averiguar donde era el orfanato, fui a avisarle al señor Orsini que a partir del día siguiente iniciaría mis pesquisas, y finalmente recogí mis cosas y me fui a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

El orfanato San Rafael, era a la vez un convento. Cuando toqué la campana me abrió una monja muy amable, que creyó que iba a adoptar a un niño, pero al final puede explicarle que quería hablar con la madre superiora. Apenadisima, se disculpó, tomo mi tarjeta y me dijo que esperara sentada en una banca que estaba en el patio. El lugar era hermoso, por fuera parecía un convento más con su vieja fachada de piedra grisasea, pero al atravesar la vieja puerta de madera corroída, era como entrar a otro mundo, había un amplio patio-jardín encantador, había rosales y enredaderas por todos lados, también habían algunos arboles que no logré identificar, y justo en el medio una hermosa fuente blanca de agua cristalina. Perdida en el ensueño estaba cuando reapareció la monja diciéndome que podía pasar.

La seguí por un pasillo en el que se oían voces infantiles entonando himnos religiosos. Al final de este pasillo había una puerta que la monja abrió, descubriendo en su interior un escritorio repleto de papeles, detrás del cual estaba una anciana monja.

Hable con ella por largo rato en un estira y afloja para conseguir información sobre el pequeño Miguel Angello, hasta que resulte vencedora, tras lo cual la madre superiora se levanto de su silla y camino hacia uno de los archiveros que habían en la habitación, y después de un rato volvió con un folder en las manos y me lo dio. Yo lo abrí, y me encontré con la foto de un niño de aproximadamente 4 años sonriendo a la cámara, el resto del contenido del folder no era más que su expediente (se trataba de un niño muy tranquilo, en su estancia nuca hizo ni una sola travesura), y la hoja de registro donde indicaba la fecha de adopción y el nombre de quien lo había adoptado: un tal Shión Aries que vivía en un pueblo llamado Rodório, en Atenas, Grecia.

-¿Shión Aries? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- para variar, pensé en voz alta.

-¡Oh! Si lo recuerdo muy bien- me interrumpió la anciana madre superiora- un hombre muy amable, aunque de aspecto extraño. Tenía el cabello muy largo, los ojos de un color magenta, muy inusual y un par de puntos graciosos en lugar de cejas.

La miré no entendiendo muy bien, y después de anotar los datos de ese sujeto, le regrese el folder a la anciana monja y me despedí de ella, saliendo por el pasillo por el que ahora se escuchaban risas y gritos de los niños, que sin duda estaban en recreo.

En cuanto salí del orfanato me encamine a la oficina, donde al investigar al tal Shión en diversas bases de datos, lo encontré en varios sitios de otros orfanatos de otros países como Francia, Brasil, India, Suecia y Grecia. En todos había adoptado niños d años, cosa que me hizo pensar en contrabando de infantes o algo peor, de modo que corrí donde el jefe a informarle de mis recientes hallazgos.

-Vaya, no creí que fuera a tener resultados tan pronto- me dijo en cuanto termine de explicarle todo lo que había encontrado- Espero tenga en regla su pasaporte, por que necesito que se valla a Grecia lo más pronto posible.

-Si esta vigente- afortunadamente había viajado a Madrid en las vacaciones pasadas- pero, con todo respeto, no tengo dinero suficiente para hacer un viaje así tan de repente- el sonrió, para después reírse abiertamente, mientras yo pensaba que ya se le había botado un tornillo.

-Lo siento Caligieri, pero es que ayer olvide decirle que la señora Fiorello dejó bastante dinero por si surgía la necesidad de algo así, así que aquí esta el cheque, solo necesita poner su nombre y listo- me tendió un cheque con una cantidad que casi hace que me cayera de espaldas, estaba por salir cuando me llamo de nuevo- Caligieri, si no lo encuentra, no se moleste en regresar.

Eso me dejó helada, sin embargo, retome mi confianza y le dije que regresaría. Al salir de la oficina esa noche, iba imaginando todo lo que vería en Atenas, ya que siempre había querido ir ahí y ver el viejo Partenon y todos los templos dedicados a los antiguos Dioses, así que en cuanto llegué a casa llame al aeropuerto para arreglar mi viaje para una semana después, ya que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes por arreglar.

* * *

El tiempo se paso volando, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya iba yo en el avión rumbo a Atenas. Al salir del aeropuerto me subí a un taxi, y le indique al chófer que me llevara a Rodorio, al principio lo dudo, pero después asintió y emprendió el viaje que duró aproximadamente 2 horas, para que me dejara en un camino de tierra, en pleno rayo de sol y con la simple indicación de seguir un sendero empinado para llegar al pueblo. Después se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el mismo camino por el que habíamos llegado.

Resople, saque mis gafas oscuras, ya que el sol era realmente hiriente para los ojos, y emprendí el camino más largo que he recorrido en mi vida, empinado y sin una piedra lo suficientemente grande a un lado para sentarme a descansar, por lo tanto, cuando llegue al pueblo estaba rendida y semi-deshidratada. Con la mirada busque algún establecimiento donde pudiera comprar algo para beber, cuando lo localicé casi lloro de felicidad, corrí hacia el y con desesperación pedí un litro de agua, en cuanto me lo dieron me serví un vaso. Algunos vasos después, me dediqué a ver a mí alrededor: estaba en un pequeño local que parecía una fuente de sodas o algo así. Delante de mí estaba un joven sonriente, que después reconocí como quien me había proporcionado el agua, me sonrojé, le agradecí por el agua y le pedí un poco más, ya que me había terminado la que me había servido al principio.

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- me pregunto mientras me servia más agua.

-¿Se nota mucho?

-La verdad es que si, no suelen haber muchos turistas por aquí, ya que el pueblo no es muy conocido.

-Además el camino para llegar…- hice una mueca al recordar lo descuidado que estaba.

-Si lo se, ese camino no ayuda en nada

-Oye por cierto, ¿No sabes de algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme?

-¿Cómo? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que por lo regular, los pocos turistas que vienen solo pasean y se van antes de que anochezca.

-Ah, bueno es que yo no soy una turista normal, vengo buscando a alguien

-¿Si? ¿Quien es? Tal vez lo conozca

-Se llama Shión Aries

-¿El Patriarca?

-¿Perdona?

-No, nada

-Oh, vamos dijiste "el Patriarca". ¿Quién es el? ¿A que se dedica?

-…- el chico se puso muy nervioso, y ya no decía nada, así que decidí cambiar el tema

-Bueno, entonces ¿me dirás donde puedo quedarme?

-¡Oh! Si mira- salió del local para enseñarme un edificio un poco más adelante- ahí es una posada, seguro encuentras una habitación

-¡Muchas gracias!- le sonreí y mientras sacaba mi cartera, le dije- por cierto me llamo Ailin

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Mateo

-Bueno, me voy y de nuevo muchas gracias

Pagué y salí hacia la posada que me había indicado Mateo. Al entrar, me quedé ciega un momento, ya que lo soleado de afuera contrastaba con la oscuridad de adentro. Cuando recuperé mi vista me dirigí a la recepción, donde había una mujer con cara de pocos amigos, y muy groseramente me indico que llenara un formulario y luego me dio una llave que supuse seria para abrir mi habitación, llamó a una chica, Arely, y ella me llevo a la habitación, a la cual entre, era pequeña, pero acogedora había una cama individual pegada a la pared, una pequeña mesa de noche, una silla y una cajonera. La chica me dijo amablemente que si quería darme un baño, el cuarto de baño estaba al fondo del pasillo y se fue. Yo me sentía sudorosa y llena de tierra, le tome la palabra después de acomodar mis cosas y corrí al baño donde encontré un espejo y cuando me mire en el, no me reconocí en la imagen que me devolvió: francamente no me considero bonita, tengo el cabello castaño oscuro que me llega a media espalda, ojos grandes color castaño, la frente muy amplia y mi boca es algo desproporcionada, en cuanto a mi cuerpo de forma es algo promedio, ni muy gorda ni muy flaca, demasiado pecho y poco trasero, y eso si soy muy alta. Sin embargo el reflejo que me devolvió ese espejo era horrible mi cabello estaba de un color como ceniza de tanto polvo y mi cara ni se diga, así que inmediatamente abrí las llaves de la ducha y me bañe a conciencia. Cuando salí, me sentía tan relajada que me fui a mi habitación y me metí a la cama, al fin de cuentas al otro día habría tiempo de sobra.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando desperté al otro día, me vestí rápidamente y bajé a desayunar, afortunadamente no estaba la mujer del día anterior, y me encontré con Arely, la chica que me había llevado a mi habitación y después de haber tomado un buen desayuno, decidí comenzar con mis investigaciones, y ¿Por qué no? Empezar por preguntarle a ella.

-Em… oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si claro- me dijo muy sonriente.

-Bueno, estoy buscando a alguien, se llama Shión Aries y tengo entendido que es el Patriarca de éste lugar…

-¡Oh! No, el no es el Patriarca de Rodorio, el es Patriarca de El Santuario

-¿El Santuario?

-Si, El Santuario de Atenea

-Um… ¿Y eso está cerca de aquí?

-Si, si quiere puedo decirle a mi hermano Andreas que la acerque a la entrada

-Si, por favor- no creí que fuera tan fácil y rápido conseguir información aquí, en Italia hubiera tardado una semana o más- ¿Donde esta el?

-El viene aquí mañana

-¿¡Mañana?!- ya decía yo que era demasiado fácil

-Si es que casi no lo dejan salir- ¿Salir? ¿De donde?

-Mmm… bueno, entonces saldré a conocer el pueblo.

-Si señorita, ¿vendrá a comer?

-Si, por supuesto- oh que equivocada estaba al dar esa respuesta

* * *

Aquella mañana salí dispuesta a turistear, y nunca me imagine con lo que me iba a encontrar. Pues bien, andaba caminando por lo que parecía ser la calle principal, viendo lo pintoresco que parecía todo, algunos puestos con frutas y verduras, otros con toda clase de cosas, alfarería y toda curiosidad que se puede encontrar en un pueblo pequeño. Me dí cuenta que el lugar estaba rodeado de una especie de acantilado, a lo lejos se veía una enorme pared de roca y nada más, ya que en lo alto se unía con el cielo y no se veía nada de lo que estaba arriba o detrás.

Seguí caminando, hasta casi llegar al final del pueblo cuando un ligero destello llamo mi atención, este destello se produjo en lo alto del acantilado, y fue cuando descubrí una grieta en la pared de roca, lo que despertó en mi una curiosidad por saber lo que había en esa grieta por lo que empecé a correr hacia ahí. Al llegar al pie del acantilado descubrí que la grieta tenía como 4 metros de ancho, así que decidí caminar a través de ella.

El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía caminando mientras el camino se iba ensanchando cada vez más y más, de pronto empece a escuchar unos ruidos, que aunque lejanos, podía distinguir como golpes. Fue cuando descubrí que estaba cansada y que era más o menos la hora de comer, así que decidí volver, pero sentí una brisa muy fresca, que no tenía nada que ver con el abrazador calor que sentía hacía tan solo unos segundos antes. Y fue cuando lo vi: delante de mí, a unos metros y acercándose, un hombre enfundado en lo que parecía una armadura hecha de oro, pues resplandecía como tal, a su espalda ondeaba una blanquisima capa. Pero el aire se me fue totalmente cuando contemple su hermoso rostro, aunque un serio gesto lo adornaba, no dejaba de ser guapísimo y sus ojos… ver sus ojos era como sumirse en un pozo de agua helada, eran de un azul grisaseo que se asemejaban a las aguas congeladas de los lagos en los fríos inviernos de Italia del norte.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento desapareció cuando hablo con esa profunda voz, tan llena de carácter pero a la vez tan sensual

-Qui êtes-vous? (¿Quién eres?)- me dijo en un perfecto francés, que aunque no lo hablaba, lo sabía reconocer.

-¿Eh?- comence a salir de mi ensueño

-Poios eísai esý? Ti káneis edó̱? (¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?)- de nuevo en un idioma que no conocía, pero que intuí que era griego.

-¿Qué dices?- el español me había funcionado antes, así que lo intenté

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

-Oh vaya, así ya te entiendo- y cuando me di cuenta ya me tenia agarrada por el cuello con una mano, mientras que en la otra aparecia una extraña luz azul, tras lo cual empecé a sentir frio y me comenzaba a faltar el aire, solo atine a cerrar los ojos esperando mi fin, ya que algo me dijo que este era mi fin. Empezaba a desvanecerme, cuando escuche otra voz en hablando en griego

-Afí̱ste to sto enydreío móni̱ ti̱s, den boreí na aistháneste óti eínai akíndyno? (Déjala en paz acuario, ¿que no sientes que es inofensiva?)- despues me solto y me quede sentada en el piso, sin saber que sobarme primero, si el cuello o el trasero.

De pronto, una mano envuelta en ese material dorado, apareció frente a mis ojos, yo levante la vista encontrándome con unos amables ojos verdes sobre los cuales habían unos curiosos puntos en lugar de cejas…

Me levante de un salto y lo vi bien, tenía el cabello largo de color lila y al igual que el otro estaba enfundado en una armadura, que no ocultaba que eran fuertes, muy fuertes… entonces regrese a los puntos en la frente y pregunté

-¿Shion Aries?- pero algo no encajaba con la descripción de la anciana madre superiora.

-Shion? O̱, óchi, af̱tós eínai o dáskalós mou, eímai Kriós Mu (¿Shión? oh no, el es mi maestro, yo soy Mu de Aries)- me dijo, pero yo no entendí nada.

-Háblale en español, no entiende griego- le dijo el otro, que descubrí que tenía el cabello largo y de un color turquesa muy interesante.

-¿Eres española?

-No, soy italiana

-Entonces el único que te entendería sería Mascara, por cierto me vuelvo a presentar, soy Mu de Aries, Shión es mi maestro, y el –señaló al otro sujeto- es Camus de Acuario

-Ah… mmm… yo soy Ailin Caligieri -¿Camus? ¿Cómo Albert Camus?, no ese nombre yo lo había escuchado en otro lado… claro, Camus Boulanger, otro de los chicos adoptados por el tal Shión.

-Mucho gusto, supongo que te quedas en Rodório, espera un momento, que voy a buscar a alguien para que te lleve –iba a darse la vuelta cuando yo intervine

-¡No! Veras soy detective y estoy buscando a una persona

-¿A Shión?- pregunto el llamado Camus alzando una ceja inquisidoramente

-Si, bueno no, bueno también a un chico -ellos se miraron entre sí y luego me miraron invitándome a seguir – se llama Miguel Angello Di Santi.

Después fue un tanto confuso lo que paso, ya que, el hasta el momento serio rostro de Camus se vio un poco distorsionado por algo que pareció una sonrisa, para después carraspear y recuperar su serio gesto, mientras que a Mu le dio un repentino ataque de tos.

-Será mejor que te llevemos con Shión –dijo Camus, que fue el primero en recuperarse

Y así empezó otra larga caminata en silencio, yo iba caminando entre los dos, así que de vez en cuando los veía de reojo. Una de esas veces vi sonreír a Mu y a Camus girar los ojos, después mire a mí alrededor, pero no encontré nada que generara esos gestos, por lo que asumí que era por mí.

Después de un rato de caminar llegamos a una explanada, donde había algunas columnas, unas rotas, otras en pie; pero lo que me asombro fue el panorama: de un lado y a lo lejos se veía una construcción enorme, que reconocí como una especie de coliseo o algo parecido, del otro lado había una serie de templos conectados entre sí por lo que me pareció, eran escaleras hasta llegar a un templo más grande detrás del cual había una gran estatua, probablemente de un Dios, o Diosa ya que Arely había dicho algo del Santuario de Atenea. En medio de el coliseo y los templos se podían ver construcciones pequeñas que parecían casas o cabañas.

-¿Vienes? –interrumpió mis pensamientos Mu

-Emm… si… -dude un poco antes de seguir- ¿Este es el Santuario de Atenea?- ellos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, y con un suspiro los seguí. Y para mi sorpresa se dirigieron a la enorme serie de templos, yo rogaba por que no me hicieran subir hasta el último, por qué sino, no llegaría nunca.

**Las traducciones están hechas con el traductor de Google, no se si estén bien n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todo el mundo, les agradezco mucho por sus reviews n.n**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masami Kurumada. No escribo con fines de lucro, solo como un pasatiempo.**

* * *

Después de unos minutos de subir las escaleras más largas que hubiera visto en mi vida, llegamos al primer templo.

-Este es el templo de Aries, yo lo vigilo- dijo Mu con un tono que me pareció, orgulloso.

-¿Aries? ¿Como los horóscopos?- pregunte después de recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Lo más correcto, sería signos zodiacales, y si somos 12 caballeros dorados y cada uno representamos un signo zodiacal- me informo Camus, con ese tono tan frío y seco, que para mi seguía sin encajar con su bello rostro.

-Aaah... entonces, tu eres el onceavo, por que si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que eras Acuario- en realidad lo había dicho Mu, pero como él casi no decía nada, se lo atribuí a él- espera un momento... dijiste dorados... eso quiere decir, que la especie de armadura que traen ¿es de oro?- pregunté después de procesar un poco la información.

-Así es, pero también de otros materiales, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto, hay que seguir subiendo- dijo Mu tomándome del brazo amablemente.

-Espera ¿¡Hasta arriba?! ¿que no Shión también es Aries?

-Si, pero él es El Patriarca, por lo tanto esta en el templo Patriarcal, "hasta arriba"- entramos al templos y yo me quede sorprendida por lo inmenso que se veía, nunca en mi vida vi tantas columnas en un mismo lugar, sin embargo no pude ver mucho por que ellos caminaban muy rápido hacia la salida y no me quedó más remedio que correr para alcanzarlos.

Después de más tiempo y más escaleras, que cada vez estaban más empinadas, llegamos al segundo templo, y yo seguí caminando como si nada, pero cuando di el primer paso para entrar al templo, todo paso muy rápido: de pronto estaba con la espalda contra una columna y Camus frente a mi, viéndome de una manera que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío y al mismo tiempo me sonrojara, por lo cual se hizo a un lado para liberarme.

Mientras me temblaban las piernas, escuche a Mu hablando con alguien que aún no veía, así que decidí acercarme a él para ver lo que el veía y entonces escuche unos pasos que retumbaban en el piso, como si de un gigante se tratara y luego vi al dueño de las pisadas: era un hombre enorme, fácilmente sobrepasaba los 2 metros de altura, obviamente portaba una armadura dorada, y su rostro, si bien no era guapo, si tenía algo atractivo que sin duda atraería a varias mujeres que conozco. Creo que vio algo en mí que le causo mucha gracia ya que soltó una estruendosa carcajada, que me hizo pegar un brinco, que lo hizo reír aun más.

-¡Ah! tenía tanto que no me reía así... lamento haberte atacado pequeña, pero si vienes por aquí, debes pedir permiso para entrar a cada casa- me dijo con una gran sonrisa que transformo su rudo gesto en uno amable- por cierto, yo soy Aldebaran...

-De Tauro- lo interrumpí yo, a lo que respondió con otra estruendosa risa.

-Ao seu serviço, menina (A tu servicio, chica)

-Bueno Alde, pedimos tu permiso para pasar por Tauro, la vamos a llevar con el Patriarca- le informo Mu

-Muy bien, pasen- se despidió de nosotros con su manaza, mientras pasábamos junto a el. Después me enteré que si no pido permiso para pasar por los templos, me pueden atacar, que fue lo que hizo Tauro y por lo cual termine contra una columna con un escudo humano.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a Géminis, yo estaba a la expectativa, ya que yo soy de ese signo y quería conocer al guardián de ese templo, por lo que fue una sorpresa el que salieran dos hombres idénticos, altos y fuertes de largo cabello azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, sin embargo, sus miradas reflejaban cosas distintas, una, nostalgia infinita, la otra, astucia. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me extrañó, sino, que uno de ellos no tuviera armadura, iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero no tuve tiempo de nada, ya que Camus hablo primero.

-Saga y Kanon de Géminis, solicitamos su permiso para atravesar el tercer templo zodiacal- lo dijo de una manera que me hizo temblar de miedo. El que no tenía armadura lo miró y sonrió con burla.

-¿Por que tanta prisa Acuario? ¿a caso te urge llevarte a esa linda chica a tu casa?- el otro endureció su gesto y lo miró con desaprobación.

-Kanon, queremos llevarla ante El Patriarca- dijo Mu bastante serio interponiéndose entre Camus y el aludido.

-Bien, pasen rápido y cuidado en Cáncer- advirtió el que supuse sería Saga

-Gracias, Saga- dijo Camus pasando entre los dos, Mu me hizo seña de que pasara yo primero, así lo hice y Kanon me guiño un ojo con ademan coqueto y yo corrí para alcanzar a Camus.

Al poco tiempo íbamos saliendo de la tercera casa.

-Espera un momento- de pronto nos detuvo Mu- hay que tener en cuenta la advertencia de Saga.

-Si, pero que podemos hacer.

-Llévala por el túnel de servicio.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto el peliturquesa.

-Yo lo distraigo por arriba, mientras ustedes llegan a Leo.

-Bien- el chico Acuario me tomo de un brazo y me jaló a un lado de las escaleras, donde podía verse la entrada a un túnel- sígueme- entró al túnel y yo miré a Mu, que me sonrió para darme confianza, y finalmente entré al túnel, donde me esperaba Camus con antorcha en mano y en cuanto me vio empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero les guste n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos aquí yo de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste n.n**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y a Mary-Pyroangel, andromedaairossayita, mermaid-amazon, Kaito Hatake Uchiha y a geminisnocris por haber agregado la historia a sus favoritos y/o follows n.n**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso para escribir historias salidas de mi imaginación ñ.ñ.**

* * *

Llevábamos algunos minutos caminando en silencio, un silencio que yo comenzaba a odiar, así que decidí hacerle conversación a mi silencioso guía.

-¿Por que no podemos ir por arriba?

-¿Prefieres subir escaleras?

-No, pero el caballero de Géminis dijo algo del de Cáncer

-¿Que no conoces a un italiano enojado?

-Pues si pero...

-Bueno, imagínate a un italiano enojado elevado a la quinta potencia, dotado con el poder de asesinar a un Dios.

-Pero...

-Y sumale a eso el hecho de que una extraña este subiendo por las 12 casas- después de todo eso, yo ya no quería hablar y caminaba cabizbaja. Y así seguimos caminando un rato en un largo e incomodo silencio.

-Lo siento- dijo deteniéndose de pronto, provocando que yo chocara con su espalda.

-¿Qué?- pregunte algo desorientada.

-Siento haber intentado matarte

-¿Cuando?- no entendía nada.

-Cuando te encontré afuera, de no ser por Aries, ahora serias un cubo de hielo.

-¿Pero como? si hace mucho calor allá afuera- el sonrió de lado y siguió caminando.

-Ya lo entenderás

Después de unos minutos caminando, llegamos a la salida del túnel, donde ya nos esperaba Mu que charlaba con alguien en griego.

Cuando salimos pude ver al otro sujeto, rubio y de ojos verdes, bastante guapo, que me sonrió cuando me vio.

-Ailin, este es Aioria de Leo, guardián de la quinta casa- yo me acerqué y le ofrecí mi mano, presentándome a mi ves.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ailin Caligieri.

-Al contrario, el gusto es mio- dijo mientra galantemente se inclinaba a besar mi mano, provocando que me pusiera roja como tomate- bueno pues me voy, tengo que hacer doble guardia, por la ausencia de Shaka.

-Si, se supone que regresa de la India la semana que viene, me dijo que me iba a traer un té muy bueno, ojalá no lo olvide como la ves pasada- dijo Mu muy sonriente, Aioria se despidió de nosotros con la mano y se fue.

* * *

-Supongo que el asenso sera más rápido, ya que el maestro Dohko tampoco está- dijo Camus después de haber atravesado el quinto templo.

-Es cierto se fue a China a ver a esa chica, Shunrei, ya vez que la quiere como si fuera su hija.

-Además de que quería ver a Shiryu, que no ha podido recuperarse del todo.

-Si, es lo que me había dicho Kiki...- se interrumpió, ya que yo me tropecé y casi me caía- ¿estas bien?- me pregunto ya que hube recuperado el equilibrio.

-Si, lo que pasa es que ya estoy un poco cansada ¡AH!- solté un grito cuando sentí que me cargaban.

-Te llevaré así hasta la entrada de Escorpio- dijo Camus muy serio, y reemprendiendo el acenso.

-¡No! ¡bájame! ¡peso mucho y no vas a aguantar!

-Eh cargado cosas más pesadas- lo único que pude hacer fue enfurruñarme, cruzarme de brazos y ponerme muy tiesa, ya que si intentaba hacer que me bajara, podía caer por las escaleras o peor aún, por el acantilado que bordeaba las escaleras.

* * *

Seguimos subiendo por un rato, atravesamos dos templos y cuando llegamos al octavo, si mis cuentas no me fallaban; Camus finamente me bajo.

Estuvimos esperando por un par de minutos, cuando se escucharon unos pasos resonando desde el interior del templo. Cuando vi al dueño de las pisadas me quedé boquiabierta, no era para menos ya que era un hombre alto, fornido, guapísimo con una larga cabellera color azul, sus ojos también eran azules y tenían un brillo de picardía, sumándole una sonrisa algo cínica con un toque sensual. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que me dejó con los ojos como platos, sino su perfecto torso desnudo, no llevaba más que la parte inferior de su armadura. De pronto, reaccione y me di cuenta de mi atrevida mirada que lo recorría de arriba a abajo, y me sonroje violentamente clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-El es...- Mu se vio interrumpido por la voz del octavo guardián.

-Milo de Escorpio, a tu servicio muñeca- me dijo tomándome de la barbilla y depositando un beso en mi mejilla derecha, dejando una sensación ardiente donde había tocado.

-Tápate Milo- le dijo Camus en un tono cortante y arrojandole su capa a la cara. El otro solo se rió y se colgó la capa de un hombro.

-Cálmate Cam, no te pongas celoso- el aludido solo giro los ojos y me jaló del brazo al interior del templo, provocando un estallido de risas por parte del llamado Milo.

-¡Hey! Camus- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de nuevo frente a nosotros- el arquero y la cabra no están, se fueron hace un rato a entrenar al coliseo.

-Aja- lo hizo a un lado y siguió jalandome a las afueras del templo.

-¡Si sigues jalándola así, vas a arrancarle el brazo!- le grito, para después reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

El acuariano siguió remolcandome hasta llegar a Sagitario, donde pro fin me soltó para empezar a pasearse de un lado a otro diciendo cosas en frances que no sonaban muy amables.

Mientras esperábamos a Mu, yo me senté a la sombra de una columna, desde donde podía ver una gran torre que no había visto antes, me parecio que era un reloj, pero mejor pregunté para salir de dudas.

-Disculpa Camus, ¿eso es un reloj?

-Si- ya tenía rato que se había calmado y ahora estaba sentado en un escalón dándome la espalda.

-Aah... y ¿porque no tiene manecillas?

-Por que no las necesita, es un reloj de fuego

-¿Como de fuego?- el se giro para verme

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si curieux? (¿Porque eres tan curiosa?)- se levantó y fue a sentarse en el piso junto a mi- en determinadas ocasiones, se enciende un fuego que dura 12 horas, cada hora esta representada por cada uno de los signos zodiacales, por lo tanto, cada signo tiene una llama que dura una hora, ¿entendiste?

-Más o menos... ¿en que ocasiones se prende el reloj?

-Cuando hay una batalla y atacan las 12 casas, nuestros enemigos tienen 12 horas para cruzar las 12 casa

-Oh- y así nos quedamos en silencio otro rato hasta que escuchamos pisadas que subían, pero en lugar de Mu, era Milo el que subía, ya con toda la armadura puesta; por lo que Camus se levanto de inmediato.

-Ay, no quería interrumpirlos- dijo con cierto tono de burla, por lo que se gano una mirada helada por parte de Camus- ya no me veas así y mejor ayúdale a levantarse, a leguas se nota que ya no puede más.

El peliturquesa se giro hacia mí y me tendió la mano, que yo tomé, e intenté levantarme, sin embargo, mis piernas fallaron y perdí el equilibrio llendome de frente. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe seguro, pero al contrario, solo sentí un cálido aliento. Cual fue mi sorpresa, al abrir los ojos, al encontrarme con los hermosos ojos de Camus que me veían algo preocupados, sentí como se me subían los colores al rostro, pues fui consiente de sus manos en mi cintura. ese momento fue interrumpido por un carraspeo por parte de Milo.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa tórtolos, pero tenemos un Patriarca que ver.

Inmediatamente, el acuariano me acomodo para volver a cargarme, y antes de continuar subiendo, se giró a ver a Milo.

-¿Y Mu?

-Se tuvo que ir, al parecer algo hizo el enano de su discípulo y tenía que ir a ver que era- Camus solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió el trayecto.

* * *

**Espero y le haya gustado n.n**

**dejen su opinión en un Review o si quieren en un PM n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola n.n un nuevo capitulo espero les guste n.n**

**Muchas gracias a andromedaaiorossayita y a sakura-sparda por sus reviews como siempre me alegran el día n.n**

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, no pretendo ganar dinero con esto, solo liberar esas ideas que existen en mi cerebro.**

* * *

Cuando llegamos al onceavo templo, salio a nuestro encuentro un chico rubio de ojos azules, al que le calcule no más de 15 años, Camus me puso en el piso y se dirigió a el en otro idioma que no reconocí.

-Skazhite devushke, chtoby ispravit' drugoy nomer, kazhetsya, chto my posetili (Dile a la doncella que arregle la otra habitación, parece que tendremos visitas)- se giro hacía mi, mientras el chico se perdía entre las columnas- vamos, ya casi llegamos, ¿quieres que te vuelva a cargar?

-No, gracias. Creo que puedo subir sin ayuda el último tramo- ¿porque era tan fácil que me hiciera sonrojar?, de reojo vi a Milo sonreír con algo de incredulidad, pero seguimos avanzando sin que volviera a emitir algún sonido.

* * *

Al fin el ultimo templo a la vista y con el, un ligero olor a rosas, que se fue acentuando conforme íbamos subiendo.

-No te entretengas oliendo mucho las rosas, primor- me dijo Milo, ya que mi olisqueo se notó demasiado.

-¿Por que?- pregunté aún oliendo el ambiente.

-Por que podrías morir- contestó una voz desde arriba de las escaleras. Apresuré el paso para ver al dueño de esa voz tan varonil, y cuando lo vi me quedé helada, nunca, en toda mi vida había visto a un hombre tan bello, era el Adonis perfecto, sus finas facciones, sus grandes ojos aguamarina, enmarcados con largas y abundantes pestañas; su cabello largo y brillante del mismo color que sus ojos, y para rematar, un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Me quedé, literalmente boquiabierta. De pronto sentí como alguien cerraba mi boca.

-Se te van a meter las moscas- me dijo Milo con un claro tono de burla- no te ilusiones mucho, que este batea para el otro lado.

-Cállate bicho inútil- dijo el aludido con tono irritado, sacando de quien sabe donde una hermosa rosa negra.

-Cálmate pecesito, sabes que solo bromeo- dijo Milo alzando las manos a la defensiva.

-Afrodita, pedimos tu permiso para poder pasar por Piscis- ¿Afrodita? ¿Que no ese es nombre de mujer? Estas preguntas pasaron por mi mente, mientras el hermoso hombre me observaba detenidamente, después de su inspección, saco una rosa roja muy bonita que me dio con una sonrisa.

-Adelante, y no se preocupen por la senda, las rosas aún no son tan dañinas, así que pueden pasar tranquilamente- y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿A donde vas florecita?- pregunto Milo con el mismo tono burlón.

-Voy a ver al cangrejo- dijo sin detenerse- alguien me dijo que estaba haciendo berrinche- Milo solo respondió con una risotada.

Camus esperaba pacientemente recargado en una columna y yo me acerque para así continuar con el poco camino que quedaba por delante. Cuando salimos del ultimo templo, me quede maravillada, nunca había visto tantos rosales, juntos y menos tan hermosos, yo corrí a verlos más de cerca, pero Milo me detuvo del brazo.

-No te recomiendo que te acerques a esos rosales.

-¿Porque?- debo admitir que me sentía como niña pequeña con curiosidad.

-Por que son venenosos- contesto Camus tomando mi otro brazo y jalandome al centro de las escaleras, y yo lo seguí dócilmente, no quería verlo enojado de nuevo.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos al "Templo Patriarcal" como ellos lo llamaron, era media tarde y yo tenía los pies destrozados, así que me deje caer en el último escalón.

-¿Que no se supone que te urgía ver al Patriarca, señorita detective?- pregunto Milo sentándose junto a mi.

-¿Como sabes que soy detective?- pregunte intrigada, ya que yo no le había dicho nada.

-Me lo dijo un pajarito- me dijo con un tono juguetón, yo gire los ojos y me puse de pie- ya te enteraras luego de como supe- me dijo sonriendo y revolviéndome el cabello.

Entramos al templo y casi de inmediato salio a nuestro encuentro un hombre alto, de largos cabellos grises, con un casco en la cabeza y una mascara color azul que le tapaba todo el rostro, vestía una larga túnica color negro.

-Arles, venimos a ver al Patriarca- informo Camus luego de que hicieran una pequeña reverencia.

-Su Señoría no está, salio esta tarde rumbo a Star Hill.

-¿Cuándo volverá?- preguntó Milo con cierta premura.

-Aproximadamente la semana que viene

-Bien, gracias- dijo Camus seriamente me tomo por los hombros y me sacó de ahí, no nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos al borde de las escaleras

-Entonces ¿subí hasta aca por nada?- pregunte luego de un rato.

-Así parece- dijo Milo resoplando.

-Entonces ahora tendré que bajar todo de nuevo hasta Rodorio- dije suspirando y dando un paso para empezar a bajar.

-No- dijo Camus tomandome del brazo.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos Milo y yo al mismo tiempo, el casi gritando.

-Será mejor que te quedes hasta que Shion vuelva.

-Si, seguro- le respondí con la mayor ironía que pude- ¿y donde me voy a quedar? ¿Sentada en un escalón hasta que llegue?

-Si quieres te puedo hacer un espacio en mi cama, en Escorpio- dijo Milo sujerentemente y con una sonrisa que destilaba sensualidad.

-No será necesario, se va a quedar en Acuario- dijo Camus comenzando a descender- le pedí a Hyoga que le dijera a la doncella que preparara una habitación.

-Aja ¿y mis cosas? Se quedaron en la posada de Rodorio.

-Podemos conseguir algo con las doncellas y amazonas.

-Ja, si, corre a pedirle algo a Shaina- dijo Camus cierto tono burlón.

-¡Oye! Sabes que me odia y primero me mata antes de darme algo- dijo Milo intentando darle un golpe en la cabeza a Camus, quien lo esquivo con maestría- mejor le pido al gato que le pida lago a Marín- y se fue corriendo dejándonos atrás.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a Piscis, aún no había nadie, así que pasamos de largo, y yo decidí iniciar conversación.

-Y... ¿quienes son Shaina y Marín?

-Son amazonas

-¿Amazonas?

-Si, mujeres que luchan para proteger a Atenea- por un momento fui consciente de todo lo que me había pasado; casi muero un par de veces, me vi rodeada de hombre que fácilmente serían parte de las fantasías de muchas mujeres y que me dicen tranquilamente que luchan por una Diosa que no es más que un mito.

Mientras pensaba en esto, no me di cuenta de que me había quedado parada a media escalera.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Definitivamente estoy soñando- dije pensando en voz alta.

-¿Que...- no lo deje terminar, ya que yo estaba que me partía de la risa- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Jaja... si, en un momento sonará mi alarma y yo tendré que irme a la oficina... jajaja... que buen sueño.

-¿De que hablas?- Camus me miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- Antes de que despierte, voy a hacer lo que he querido hacer todo el día- y sin más, me le abrace al cuello y lo bese... al principio no me respondió, y después lo hizo, pero duro muy poco para mi gusto, ya que me hizo a un lado y vi lo que nunca imagine ver: estaba sonrojado. Y yo más , por que a esas alturas yo ya debía estar despierta y no viendo a un hombre que solo podía existir en mis sueños.

-¿Que pretendes?- me pregunto después de un rato, ya que hubo recuperado su fría expresión.

-L-lo... lo s-siento- dije tartamudeando tras darme cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer, así que sin más, corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar a Acuario, donde el me dio alcance.

-Finjamos que lo que hiciste allá arriba, no pasó- dijo muy serio- ahora quiero que me expliques a que te referías con eso del sueño.

-Es que lo que me pasó hoy no puede ser real- y comencé a retorcerme las manos, gesto que demostraba mi inquietud- no pueden existir caballeros con armaduras de oro que protegen a una Diosa que se supone no existe.

-Ya decía yo que lo estaba tomando todo muy bien- dijo luego de un rato- se que es difícil de entender, pero es la verdad y tendrás que aceptarlo si realmente quieres encontrar a Miguel Angello.

-Tú lo conoces

-Si yo lo conozco, pero aun no es tiempo de que tú lo conozcas, primero debes hablar con Shión.

-Espera...- dije y comencé a atar cabos, con ciertos acontecimientos que habían pasado mientras subíamos-es el cuarto guardián.

-¿Que?- dijo totalmente desconcertado.

-Si, tu dijiste que era italiano y... y luego hicieron que fuera por otro lado para que no lo viera- de pronto me sentí mareada, vi borroso y me tambalee.

-¿Que te parece si hablamos luego de esto? estas cansada y no has comido nada, vamos adentro me tomó por los hombros y me guió hacia adentro del templo entre las columnas.

* * *

**Pues ya termino aquí el capitulo n.n**

**Espero les guste, si es así déjenme un lindo review n.n **

**Nos leemos! n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! disculpen la tardanza en la actualización, pero no había tenido tiempo u.u**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo libero mi imaginacion con ellos XD**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

**Ojalá les guste n.n/**

* * *

Camus me condujo entre las columnas hasta que llegamos a una puerta que abrio y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y cuando entre, fue como si hubiera entrado a una casa cualquiera: nos recibio una sala pequeña de color negro, se veía bastante comoda, luego a la derecha había una barra que separaba la sala de la cocina en la que había una sencilla mesa de madera con 4 sillas, que fue a donde me llevó y me sentó en una silla.

-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo- y se fue por un pasillo y luego escuche que se cerro una puerta. Mientras esperaba, mire a mí alrededor, era una cocina bastante sencilla: una estufa pequeña de un lado un fregadero, del otro un mueble con cajones y por arriba una alacena, frente a mí había un refrigerador blanco, y detra de mí un mueble negro con puertas dobles.

Al poco rato llego mi anfitrion vestido con unos pantalones de mesclilla y una playera azul marino que marcaba su trabajado torso, calzaba unos zapatos de deporte blancos con detalles en azul. Su cabello caía por su espalda y sus ojos destacaban más por el color de su camiseta. Hizo como que no se dio cuenta de mi examen visual y se dirigio al refrigerador del que sacó algunas cosas que fue poniendo cerca de la estufa, luego lo perdí de vista, pues abrio el mueble que estaba detrás de mi, sacó algunos trastes y se puso a cocinar.

Unos minutos despues de que empezó a cocinar, llego a mi nariz un delicioso aroma y un poco despues, puso un frente a mí un plato que contenía un suculento omelette, que entre otras cosas, tenía champiñones, queso y jamón; despues me entrego un tenedor y se puso a recoger todo lo que había usado, todo sin dirigirme la palabra. Y tambien sin que yo probara bocado alguno.

Cuando finalizó su limpieza se detubo a mi lado, se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja, para decirme con un ligero tono ofendido

-¿No piensas comer?

-¿Tú no vas a comer nada?- pregunte a mi vez

-No, si tú no comes nada primero- y abrio una silla y se sentó delante de mí. Me vi forzada a tomar el tenedor y cortar un poco de la tortilla, para proceder a masticarlo. A pesar de que estaba un poco frio, sabía delicioso, sentí como mi hambriento estomago se apoderaba de ese pequeño trozo, por lo cual me apresuré a cortar otro trozo, y así hasta terminar.

-Gracias- murmuré una vez hube terminado. El sonrio con suficiencia, se levanto tomo mi plato y lo deposito en el fregadero y se giró a verme.

-Sigueme- cerre mi silla y lo segui a travez del pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente una puerta que abrio mostrandome una habitación totalmente blanca: las paredes, el piso, los muebles e incluso el edredon que cubria la cama matrimonial que estaba en el centro de la habitación- esta sera tu habitación mientras estés aquí, esa puerta-dijo señalando una puerta al final del pasillo- es el baño, ahí encontrarás toallas limpias.

-Gracias, pero…- me sonroje un poco antes de decir- no tengo ropa más que la que llevo encima.

-No te preocupes por eso, te puedo prestar una bata, mientras voy a ver a Milo, haber si ya consiguio algo para ti- se dirigio a una puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la del baño y regresó con una bata azul en las manos y me la dio- supongo que te quedará algo grande, pero sera suficiente por lo mientras.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, y yo me dirigi al baño. Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé boquiabierta, ese lugar era hermoso, nunca habia estado en un lugar así antes. El piso era de lo que parecia marmol negro, y en el centro una gran bañera color blanco inmaculado que contrastaba contra el piso. Entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y entonces vi otra puerta, me acerque para intentar abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, así que procedí a abrir las llaves del agua para llenar la bañera y me dedique a buscar las toallas que encontre en unas repisas de cristal empotradas en la pared.

Una vez llena la bañera, colgue la bata en un ganchillo que encotre, tomé una toalla que coloquécerca de la bañera, me desnude y entre en el agua que estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

Despues de un rato, merelaje tanto que comence a quedarme dormida, hasta que de pronto se abrio la otra puerta y entró Camus, al verle me sumergí hasta la barbilla y el se sonrojo, retrocedio y cerro la puerta tras de si. Yo me apresure a terminar mi baño, me sequé rapido y me puse la bata, que efectivamente, me quedaba grande, pero que tapaba todo a la perfección. La bata expedia un delicioso aroma, tan masculino que me hizo estremecer. Sacudí mi cabeza espantando mis pensamientos y coloque sobre ella la toalla, tomé mi ropa y la hice pelota, anotando mentalmente conseguir una bolsa o preferentemente encontrar el modo de lavarla.

Inale fuerte y salí por la puerta del pasillo y corrí a la que sería mi habitación, donde para mi sorpresa, encontre al acuariano que hacía poco me había provocado ciertos pensamientos indecentes. Afortunadamente me daba la espalda y no pudo ver mi sorpresa al encontrarlo ahí, así que cuando se giro para verme ya estab tranquila.

-Lamentohaber entrado así, pero es que no te encontraba por ningun lado, y me preocupe un poco- dijo algo apenado y evitando mirarme- aquí puse algunas prendas que pudo conseguir Milo, es muy poco, pero espero te sirva, además mañana voy a pedir a alguien que recoja tus cosas de la posada- yo iba a dar las gracias, pero al mismo tiempo intente avanzar, así que cuando di el paso hacia adelante, mis dedos se atoraron con el bordede un suave tapete que no habia visto antes, me tropece, solte mi ropa e intente meter los brazos, sin embargo no llegue a tocar el piso ya que unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron por la cintura para despues ponerme de pie.

No fue necesario decir nada más, pues sus manos comenzarón a recorrer mi espalda suavemente, hasta que una de ellas se apodero de la toalla que aun estaba en mi cabeza y la lanzo al piso, para que despues esa misma mano me tomara por el cuello para que mis labios quedaran a merced de los suyos. Y entonces mire sus ojos… no quedaba nada de la helada mirada de hacía unas horas, al contrario, eran tan ardientes que sentía que quemaba cuanto veía, no pude ver más pues el me besó y por acto reflejo cerre los ojos tratando de responder con la misma pasión con la que me besaba.

Lejanamente, sentí como sus habiles dedos deshacian el nudo de la bata, me separé de sus dulces labios para mirar esos ardientes ojos azules que se desviarón hacia la puerta abierta, que se cerro con un puntapie propinado por el sensual frances, que retorno su atención a mis labios, que sigui besando con pasión mientras sus manos deslisaban la suave bata por mis hombros desnudos. Mis manos no estaban inactivas, ya que recorrian sus brazos y sus trabajados abdominales por encima de su camiseta, pero eso ya no era suficiente, por lo que comencé a levantarla. El comprendio el mensaje y me ayudo a deshacerme de ella. Cuando la bata y la camiseta hubieron quedado en el piso, me tomo en brazos y me llevó a la cama donde me coloco con delicadeza. Deposito en mis labios una serie de besos cortos, que fue desviando hasta mi mandibula, mientras sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo desnudo y las mias su espalda. Una de sus manos se dirigio a uno de mis pechos y comenzo a apretarlo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mi endurecido peson, cosa que me hizo soltar gemidos de placer, mientras sus labios seguian recorriendo lentamente el camino de mi mandibula a mis pechos. Yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello y sentía la creciente humedad en mi entrepierna, y entonces, mientras su boca alcanzaba mi otro endurecido peson y comenzaba a lamerlo y succionarlo, su mano libre se dirigio a mi humeda entrepierna haciendome gemir como nunca. Dirigi mi manos a su entrepierna, dispuesta a complacerlo, sin embargo aun portaba su pantalon, así que se lo desbroche de un tiron. Dejo de trabajar en mí para poder quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y así quedar totalmente desnudo ante mí con una imponente erección que me hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no me dio tiempo de pensar mas, ya que sin más me separo las piernas con un rapido movimiento y su boca la dirigio a mi humedo sexo, lamiendo y chupando, haciendome gemir y gritar, aferrandome al blanco edredon hasta la llegada de un delicioso orgasmo. Entonces el subio de nuevo a mi boca y comenzo a besarme y a acariciarme, pero yo tome las riendas de la situacion y gire para quedar sobre el, que me miro entre sorprendido y divertido, y mientras lo besaba fui deslizando mis manos por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada milimetro de piel, hasta llegar a su miembro erecto y comence a acariciarlo y a apretarlo, haciendo que Camus cerrara los ojos ygimiera de placer, entonces, decidi bajar y hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Titubie un segundo antes de acercar mi boca a la punta de su miembro y comenze lamerlo lentamente, el respondio con un gruñido y prosegui abriendo mi boca e introduciendo gran parte de su enorme miembro en ella, mientras que mi mano subia y bajaba haciendolo jadear. De pronto se levato y me tomo por la cintura para recostarme de nuevo en la cama para despues separar mis piernas y penetrarme de un movimiento rapido que me hizo gritar. Comenzamos con un suave vaivén de caderas acoplandonos el uno al otro mientras el sudor cubria nuestros cuerpos.

El me besaba y acariciaba su espalda, y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, ibamos aumentando el ritmo y la velocidad, hasta que por fin alcanzamos el climax, clavando mis uñas en su espalda, libere un profundo gemido al que el puso fin con un beso. Me miro a los ojos y me beso con dulzura, despues apoyó su frente en la mia para susurrarme

-Je deviens fou vous belle- sonrio y me volvio a besar. Gran parte de la noche estubimos entregandonos el uno al otro, hasta que por fin el cansancio nos vencio, y dormimos abrazados el uno al otro.


End file.
